


Dancing into love

by Rona23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Gen, M/M, coming home, dance au, for now, i might add another chapter, open end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: Lance had alway loved dancing. Especially dancing with his mother was one of his favorite things about family.When Voltron finally went back to earth and everyone kept up with their previous life´s, Lance´s family decided to throw a little party to celebrate their return.





	Dancing into love

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an accurate description of Cuban culture. In fact this is rather a German tradition.  
> Because this is how my family (which is crazy huge) throws parties.  
> (I am only stating this here, so you know that I am not trying to erase Cuban culture, I am just not educated in that area and can only speak from own experiences. And since Lance and I both have a huge ass family, I thought, why not.)  
> I decided to kind of make Lance´s and his mother´s relationship close to the relationship I have with my parents.  
> Keith´s experiences are based on the way that I learned to dance when I was nine.  
> (Excluding the romantic feelings of course. I added those, obviously)

Lance loved to dance.  
It was essential to his being. He had learned dancing from his mother. And he had danced with her ever since his classmates would make fun of him for doing so.  
The older he got, the quieter the voices became. The less threatening the insults got and Lance. Lance became an experienced dancer.

Well, not like a professional dancer as you might believe.  
No. It was traditional dance. The kinds you saw people dance to oldies and music you could only stand while drunk.

Lance didn´t drink before he came to space. He was a rebel. But he never intentionally disappointed his mother.  
Not that his mother was ever disappointed in him. Still, Lance sometimes believed he failed her.

With suddenly facing their return, and their living proof that their son was not, in fact dead, of course the McClain´s through a big party in old traditional style.

While Shiro was out doing some Shiro- past related stuff (I assume most of you know who he is going to reunite with, but in terms of spoiler warning, I am not mentioning it any further. For now. Perhaps another time. I am so in love with the new information :D), Hunk was meeting up with his own parents.  
Pidge would finally hug her mother again and Romelle and Allura were off with Coran to explore earth through the blue lion.

That left Keith and Lance to attend the party.  
Well, for now. The others were supposed to add to later that night, and since Keith had nothing better to do, he tagged along.

You´d think it was embarrassing, seeing your parents dancing along to old rhythmic music, your cousins dancing with their significant other, while getting so stupidly drunk that the way they moved could rather be described as throwing each other around.

Lance, however, was used to the sight. He loved it.   
Because dancing, he was certain was the key to love. No matter what kind. Dance was joy, dance was talking through your body, it was fluid and breathing.  
Especially the embarrassing stuff. Furthermore, if you excelled at those old traditional dances.

Such as Lance.  
While Keith sat down somewhere at a table, watching Lance´s attention get caught by his mother or some of his cousins from time to time.  
Whenever Lance came back to Keith, to not leave him alone, someone else would already ask him permission for the next dance.

So Keith decided to simply wait for his brother and his teammates. His friends. His own family. While Lance enjoyed the company of his own.

It was awkward watching them at first. Keith wished he was someone else, actually. But. The more he watched, the more entertaining the scenes seemed to become.  
And the less he understood how Lance had never once insisted on going back home. He was happy here.   
In his mother´s arms, dancing her around gracefully. As though he didn´t even have to think about his movements. Like he had danced like this with her since he knew how to walk.  
For this moment, for this song, this dance. Lance seemed free.  
Like he was captivated by his mother´s laugh that he had missed ever since they had left the planet.

But also as though he was in his own little world. Dreaming for someone to understand how he felt in that moment.  
Lance looked vulnerable, sensible and still, as though there was a strong wall of moves protecting him from all the judging stares.

His movements were simple, slower than what most people danced to the music that was playing. But it was perfectly in tact, perfectly synced with his mother.  
Simple, fluid and hardly challenging. And yet so rapid and strong that you kind of wanted to dance with him yourself.

Keith twitched in his seat. Was that a weird thing to wish for? After all, he had never learned how to dance. Would Lance make fun of him? Would he laugh at him for the stupid question even?  
Their friends hadn´t even arrived. They didn´t even drink anything yet.  
Still, Keith wanted to ask. He wanted to ask so badly that it almost reminded him of a craving.

It would also be fine to dance with someone else, since Keith still had to learn how to move. But Lance seemed so full into this, that it was hard to imagine not to be able to dance with him.

Probably that was why Keith had to double take his glance as Lance asked him for the next dance.  
Keith´s head perked up at the question that was muffled by the deafening sounds of the next song that had yet started to play.

“I don´t dance?!”, Keith answered. Already regretting his answer.  
“Oh, come on, Keith. Have a little fun. Get that stick out of your ass and relax a little.”  
“You don´t get it. I don´t know how to dance.”  
Lance looked at him for a second.

“That is not an excuse, you coward. Everyone has to learn eventually. Come on, I´ll show you!”

And if Keith had expected to actually feel as uncomfortable as he was about right now as he – in fact – took Lance´s hand. Letting himself be lead to the dance floor, he probably would have denied him to dance for good.  
Nobody was watching them, but Keith felt exposed.

He was with the back to everyone who could judge, his eyes only focused on Lance. Wondering when the guy had stopped shoving him through the crowd.

“Look. It´s actually quite simple. You only have to use like – three steps. I´ll be the dominant part by the way. If you want to learn that part, just mirror what I show you now. He took Keith´s right hand into his and gently put his other hand on Keith´s left shoulder.

An act that took Keith by surprise. It made him freeze in his spot, but Lance continued, despite the people that quietly started watching them.

Look! It´s like this one – two – tap, one – two – tap.”, Lance moved his left foot to the side, then the right one. At “Tap” he slightly tapped the ground next to his right foot with his left foot.  
And repeated the action.

It surely was simple. It wasn´t exactly what he had danced with his mother, but it was almost the same movement.  
Keith tried to follow along. Weirdly stiff, following the instructions Lance showed him, but mirrored to him.  
“See? It´s easy. You just have to continue the very same step over and over again. Never stop. No matter what happens. Let yourself be lead, okay?”, Lance looked into his eyes and again, Keith froze for a second.  
Usually he didn´t care if Lance looked into his eyes. But then again, the same guy was holding his hand now, respectively keeping a slight distance from him, still.  
The situation was weirdly – intimate.

“Come on, don´t stop. Relax a little. Feel the music.”, Lance shouted over the music.   
Keith tensed once more. How could he relax with all those people moving around them? With all those stared that he could be receiving.  
With all this judgment on his dance style. Feel the music? It was oldies. Definitely not Keith´s music taste and he never expected Lance to like this kind of music either.

“Keith, you need to have some fun!”, Lance reminded him again, swaying him from side to side, while wobbling around himself.  
Close up, it surely looked ridiculous. Still – kind of graceful. Weird.

Keith tried moving his body like Lance did. But he just couldn´t. Stiff was one way to describe his current state. Keith felt tense, paranoid and vulnerable.  
In an unused environment. The only think keeping him going his pride, because he had wanted to dance with Lance and failed to refuse.  
That and his pride as the team leader of Voltron, to not let his right hand alone on the dance floor.

“Hey, Keith.”, suddenly Lance looked him in the eyes again and Keith couldn´t help but catch his breath.  
“Do you trust me?”  
Keith´s eyes shot up at that. Of course he trusted Lance! Besides Shiro there was no one he ever considered as much of a friend. Not to mention the ever growing crush that he used to have two years ago.  
Until he and his mother were stranded on that giant space whale and his heart had finally calmed down. Though it took him quite a long time to get over that stupid crush.

“Then relax!”, Lance laughed. And Keith´s heart stopped. Fooling his body to loose gravity. Suddenly his feet felt wobbly. His tense shoulders relaxed, only to make him loose focus on the steps.  
“Hey, hey. Look. That wasn´t so bad. Come on, let´s try again.”, Lance grinned at him, but kindly. As though he had done this quite a lot of times.  
How many people learned to dance through him? Keith took a deep breath and concentrated on the steps again, but with Lance in mind.

He tried to move his body to the rhythm of the awful emotional song.  
“Yes, perfect!”, Lance reassured him. And suddenly he pushed Keith back. Keith almost stumbled over his own feet, surprised from the act. But then Lance came closer.  
Whispering: “Just stay with your steps.”, he assured him.  
And Keith did, as Lance walked passed him, causing him to spin around himself and right back into Lance´s arms.  
“Look. Easy!”, Lance said and Keith just nodded while staring.

There was an awfully warm feeling creeping up into his stomach.   
They continued to dance till the end of the song. Barely noticing how the song changed to another, equally awful song that under different circumstances would have caused Keith to leave the room.

But with Lance – he stayed.  
Dancing and dancing. Slowly getting used to new maneuvers, despite using the very same three base steps.

And at some point, Keith stopped looking back at the people. He stopped thinking about who and what and why.  
He focused on the music, on the steps, on Lance´s laugh and the warmth that was reawakening feelings he had banned from his heart.

And then. Another song started playing. And it was, to state it simply, too fast. Way too fast for the steps they were using. Way too slow to just use half the speed.

“Hey, you still want to dance?”, Lance asked. And Keith was shaken by the question. One side of him screamed YES. The other was exhausted. The last was contemplating whether it was weird wanting to continue.   
The song was too fast anyway, right? They could take a break. And then Lance would dance with someone else again.  
The last song made Keith rebel against his hurting right foot. The one he was using the most lately.  
“I kind of do. Isn´t this too fast though?”

“Here. This is basically the same dance. But with one more step. That makes the song a lot easier to dance to. One – two – one two three. One – two – one two three. “  
And that was literally all the dance was. Keith stepped down with his right foot. Then his left, then side stepped to the right.   
And continued. It was weird at first. This was another tact, a lot slower, with altered steps.  
It felt more like stomping than dancing at first.  
But with time, Keith got used to it as well. And damn was it a relief to dance this version.

And for some reason, it was a lot more fun too.  
Because apparently, with this step variation, they could even walk right next to each other, always coming back into their original position, moving from and to each other in slight twirls and spins.

Keith loved it. But not just for the movement. But for everything this was.  
This was hard, this was sweating bricks while being close to someone else, this was disgusting, but fun. And by the way Lance seemed to tease him with every move, Keith felt like spinning into his own doom once more.

By the time the song ended, Lance had moved even closer to him, because many people seemed to love the song and therefore continued to crowd the dance floor.  
“You´re a natural!”, Lance said, beaming. “Most people start trying to lead themselves and doing their own thing when I dance with them. Figured you´d be one of them.  
But how life surprises you sometimes.  
You´re almost as good at this as my mother. I´ll take you along to the next party too! I need someone who dances like you just did.”

Keith blushed in confusion. How could Lance say something like this, while practically hugging him in a crowd like this? Didn´t he know what he just implied?  
Didn´t he know how badly that got the hopes up in Keith´s heart? Making him regret the moment he had yelled at Lance the first second they saw each other after two years?  
Then again, he had just been over Lance and he had universal matters to focus on. But right now?

“Look! Hunk´s back!”, Lance suddenly exclaimed, letting go of Keith and dragging him back by the hand to their table.

While Lance stormed off to face Hunk with a red face from exhaustion, Keith stood there, staring, while Lance´s mother appeared from right behind him.

“I saw you two dance just now.”, Keith jumped at her voice, turning around to face her.  
“You should know, Lance is the best casual dancer in our family. And I´ve never seen him dance this passionately before. Are you, perhaps, his boyfriend?”  
Keith gulped. Hadn´t she seen how Lance had teached him how to dance like that? It was easy dancing with Lance.   
“No, I´m -”

“I didn´t want an answer to that, you silly. Just so you know, if you want to dance with my son. You are always welcome.”  
And with that she left him again, walking towards her husband, asking him to dance.

Keith blinked. What was that just now?

As he turned around to see Lance already leaving off with Allura, who must have returned with Romelle a while back.

Lance was already showing the graceful Altean the human customs of dancing.  
She was making the same mistakes Keith did before, but not as many. She seemed far better at adapting to Lance´s dancing style, tagging him along and becoming the leading act of the dance.

Adding more moves to the dance until both were laughing like a couple of idiots.

Never in his life had Keith ever seen something that made his heart wrench so much in his heart. So he turned around once more. Not looking back at Lance, who glanced back at him. A weird expression plastered onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> My father is the so called best dancer in our family. At least according to my mother and - well - himself XD
> 
> The comment Lance made on Keith´s dancing (which is mostly adapting and letting himself be lead), is what my cousin said to me, after dancing with me once.  
> She´s almost on my father´s level I must admit. She´s awesome and really great at the leading part <3 I am pretty good at adapting, I guess XD Lead me through the hellfire you beautiful fools.


End file.
